


The Devil's Eye

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is searching for a new pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Voldemort was in a really bad mood. He brought his arm down one more time and let the whip dance across the already bloody back of Wormtail but it didn’t satisfy him. It was far too easy. He wished there would be someone who would be a challenge to break. Someone who would fight him and make his victory so much sweeter.

“You’re disgusting! Get out of my sight!” The Dark Lord hissed angrily and Wormtail stumbled to his feet. His face was wet with tears and Voldemort curled his lips in disdain. He threw the whip aside and watched Wormtail leave.

Although he was glad to get rid of this pitiable creature he didn’t know what to do now. He was lonely. He was bored. And he was horny. Sighing he paced his study until his eyes caught a letter on his desk. A cruel smile appeared on his face and with an evil laughing he apparated.

 

~

 

Lucius woke in the middle of the night as he felt something tugging on his mind. Still half asleep he pushed the feeling away but it kept coming back again and again.

“Wake up, my precious!”

A hissing voice tickled his ear. He didn’t recognise it and so he kept his eyes shut and tried to return to sleep.

“Open your eyes, Lucius!”

A foreign will joined the voice and every time he shoved them away they returned. Constantly begging for admittance, constantly prodding against the barriers around his mind. It was annoying.

With a growl Lucius opened his eyes. His gaze fell on a dark figure at the left side of his bed and his heart pounded in a sudden rush of fear.

“Ah...finally you obeyed me.” With a flick of his wand Voldemort lit a candle and enjoyed the confusion on Lucius face.

“My Lord!” Lucius frowned. The uncertainty in his voice betrayed his external calmness. “What can I do for you?”

“Where’s your wife?” Voldemort’s eyes searched the bedroom. Lucius seemed to be alone.

“She’s out of town. Visiting her aunt. She’ll be back in a few days.” Lucius answered slowly. He felt uneasy and couldn’t name the reason why.

“Perfect.” Voldemort muttered and took a step forward. He looked in Lucius storm grey eyes and smiled expectantly.

“Please tell me what I can do for you!” Lucius repeated his question. Voldemort’s smile send a shiver down his spine.

“Something very special, my Lucius!” Voldemort purred and his hand stroked softly over Lucius’ cheek. The blonde’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Surely he had missed something. Voldemort would never suggest... “You can be my pastime!”

“What do you mean?” Lucius turned his head away. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t like to be touched this way by the Dark Lord but there was no way to tell Voldemort to stop without annoying him. And annoying the Dark Lord was the best way to die very slowly and very painful.

“Don’t act the fool!”

Cold fingers stroked through his hair, went brushing over his cheek and neck, unbuttoning his shirt and exploring the soft skin on his chest shamelessly. The touch nearly made him flinch. There was no way he ever could endure ‘this’. Maybe he could talk Voldemort out of this.

“I’m flattered my Lord but...but I would prefer to serve you in another way.” Lucius caught his breath as dead silence fell over the room.

Voldemort stopped caressing him and backed away. His face was blank and suddenly Lucius knew he had made a big mistake.

“You will ‘not’ deny me.” Voldemort brought his mouth next to Lucius ear and whispered, “You don’t know the power I hold over you. You are mine.”

His tongue licked playfully over Lucius’ ear before he stepped back and drew out his wand. Voldemort enjoyed the sudden fear he read in those wonderful eyes as he muttered his spell and the Dark Mark began to glow in a pale green light.

“What...?” The light increased with every second spreading over Lucius’ body, touching, dancing, surrounding him, making him writhe in an unexpected burst of desire.

“Do you feel it?” Voldemort licked his lips in anticipation. “It’s my desire for you, precious! Don’t you like it?”

Groaning Lucius threw his head back as a feeling of pure lust swept over him. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and ignored the need to surrender to his desire by digging his nails into his arm. The pain distracted him long enough to gain back control and he rushed out of the bed.

He wasn’t fast enough. A strong hand placed itself on his chest and shoved him back. Lucius stumbled into the wall, his head colliding hard with the rough stones. For several seconds his vision blurred in a mixture of white and black then he realised again Voldemort’s hands in his hair.

“My Lucius...my precious toy...” Voldemort’s tongue licked a wet path over his jaw and Lucius couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Stop it!” He hissed in anger and wiped the spit from his face. “You know I serve you with my life but that’s enough! Leave!”

Voldemort laughed humourlessly. “Just as I hoped it would be! You know Wormtail is no fun. It’s so much sweeter to take someone against his will.”

Lucius never got the opportunity to defend himself as Voldemort again flicked his wand to the mark on his arm. This time the light raised a storm of unwanted feelings as it burned its way deep inside his body. The Dark Lord watched in amusement as Lucius’ body betrayed him by reacting to the desire he made him feel.

“Yes....that’s it...give in....” Voldemort felt his member harden by the sight Lucius offered to him. It was incredible to see the proud and composed head of the Malfoy family writhe and moan in passion as he ordered him to undress. “Strip.”

Hate flashed in Lucius’ eyes as he reacted compulsorily. Voldemort could see it in his face. He struggled against the grip he held on him but the Dark Lord knew how futile it was.

As the last piece of his clothing fell to the floor Lucius realised there was no escape for him. Whatever it was the Dark Lord did to him it took away his ability to handle on his own will, to move or to speak without constraint, leaving him defenceless and vulnerable.

“Have you ever heard about the real meaning of my sign? I’m sure you thought it was there to summon you. That’s one of its capabilities but there’s so much more.” Voldemort grabbed his hair and forced him to kneel down in front of him. “The other reason is very delicious, my Lucius! I embedded Imperio inside the mark. It strengthens the curse tenfold. You see, there’s no way out. And now...open your mouth for me, Lucius! Show me how much you love me!”

Despair and hate mixed in Lucius eyes but nevertheless he obeyed. With one sharp thrust Voldemort placed his cock deep inside of Lucius throat causing his unprepared prey to gag.

“You’re wonderful!” Voldemort closed his eyes. He felt his cock glide in and out of Lucius’ pliant mouth and the thought of what he forced upon this strong and powerful man almost send him over the edge. With one last harsh thrust he withdrew himself and studied the revolted face of his henchman with increasing lust.

“Enough. I don’t want to come too soon.” The Dark Lord took off his robe. “I want you on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

Lucius refused to move for several seconds. His face contorted in pain while his mind and body fought each other mercilessly.

“You cannot fight me, precious. You are mine. That’s the reason you’re wearing my sign.” Again Voldemort clutched his hand in Lucius’ hair. He kissed him hard, forcing his tongue inside. He explored the wet heat with great relish and although Lucius had the urgent wish to bite him he couldn’t gather the strength to put his thought into action.

A low chuckle escaped Voldemort’s throat as his hand closed around Lucius still limp member. He stroked him several times until he felt him become hard.

When Voldemort released him he had the pleasure to see embarrassment and humiliation burning on Lucius’ cheeks. He knew Voldemort would win but Lucius won’t give in without fighting for his freedom. A last weak attempt to break free but Voldemort only laughed and threw him on the bed. Once he laid there Voldemort didn’t waste any more time. He forced Lucius onto his stomach and drove himself deep inside his unprepared body.

Lucius screamed in agony. Something he had never done not even when he was a very small boy. Every thrust claimed his soul, leaving him bruised and battered. Silently weeping he struggled for his sanity as the Dark Lord pounded into him again and again.

“That’s my Lucius!” The cruel lifeless voice of the Dark Lord reminded him of the promise he once gave, reminded him of his duty to please his master and with a faint whimper Lucius gave in. There was nothing Voldemort couldn’t do to him, nothing he could deny him. The cruel cold voice of his master echoed in his mind, shutting him away and leaving his body to the Dark Lord.

At last Voldemort came deep inside Lucius’ body. He collapsed on the other man and pressed his lips to his neck, kissing him slightly before he withdrew and flipped him over again. Once Lucius was laying on his back Voldemort’s lips curled in amusement.

“Too bad you’ve not come yet.” The Dark Lord ran his fingertips up and down Lucius’ length sending violent shivers through his body. “But I think there’s something we can do about. Get up. It’s time to pay a visit to your beautiful son.”

 

END


End file.
